Sussurros
by Naru-L
Summary: Odeio bailes, festas, encontros... Na verdade, odeio qualquer tipo de evento social! Por que estou aqui mesmo? Ah sim! ELA, a criatura estúpida e crédula, me convenceu... [ Ayumu x Hiyono]


**Disclaimer – **_Não são meus, mas é tão divertido torturá-los..._

**N.A. – **_Deveria ser a resposta de um desafio, mas... fugi do tema, dobrei a quantidade de palavras... Enfim, falhei miseravelmente. :P_

* * *

**Sussurros**

A maior parte das pessoas é realmente estúpida, deixa passar detalhes tão óbvios que não tenho outra opção a não ser odiar todos, e a mim mesmo por estar me submetendo em outra sessão de tortura.

Odeio bailes, festas, encontros... Na verdade, odeio qualquer tipo de evento social.

Não passam de uma desculpa esfarrapada para que as pessoas de mente desocupada façam grupos, sussurrando palavras ferinas, enquanto sorriem docemente para o alvo em questão. Se fossem tão inteligentes quanto são maldosas perceberiam que deixa de ser discreto quando muitas pessoas falam a o mesmo tempo. A mesma coisa.

Odeio gente estúpida. E por ironia não apenas me deixei convencer a acompanhar uma das que considero a mais idiota, como para uma das coisas que mais odeio fazer.

Estou começando a acreditar que tenho um lado masoquista que não conhecia.

Do lugar em que estou posso vê-la caminhar por entre as pessoas que sorriem a sua volta, docemente... Quase inocentemente, enquanto as suas costas murmuram as mais diversas mentiras e invenções.

Sabe, eu lhes daria mais crédito se estivessem contando sobre as incontáveis vezes que a desastrada tropeçou e caiu sem nenhuma razão aparente. Ou quando prendeu a barra do vestido em um carro... Que acelerou assim que a porta foi fechada e levou consigo a maior parte de sua saia... Hum... Eu acharia divertido se estivessem contando coisas realmente criativas como, por exemplo: A tola saiu beijando todos os sapos que encontrou na tentativa de encontrar um príncipe enfeitiçado!

Seria uma mentira, mas... Ela é estúpida a ponto de fazer isso! Acredite!

Eu chamo isso de mentira interessante. É totalmente plausível – Você sabe, o fato de a garota em questão ser crédula o suficiente para sair beijando sapos por ai. -, não mancha a reputação de ninguém e... Ora, me faria rir!

E acredite, preciso muito rir!

Essas músicas melosas que não param de tocar, os casais idiotas dançando no meio do salão, as velhas estúpidas sussurrando mentiras tolas... Só tenho uma palavra para descrever: Tédio!

Por que estou aqui mesmo?

Ah sim! ELA, a criatura estúpida e crédula, me convenceu...

Escondo um bocejo com a mão, e aprumo o corpo quando ela franze o cenho, e marcha em minha direção. Olho para os lados, a procura de alguém conhecido para puxar conversa e impedi-la de me bombardear com perguntas e acusações... Eu ficaria satisfeito com uma janela também... Desde que houvesse um arbusto para amortecer a queda.

- Ayumu!

Droga!

Eu deveria ter sido mais rápido. Eu podia ter pulado no meio daquela roda de velhas fofoqueiras, que pararam de falar alguns minutos atrás – provavelmente porque não fui nada sutil procurando uma rota de fuga. – ou me arriscado a pular por qualquer janela aberta e quebrar o pescoço...

- Por que está olhando para os lados como um animal acuado? – A mão delicada agarra meu braço de forma nada gentil, o sorriso que espalhou pelo salão até poucos minutos atrás desapareceu completamente do rosto feminino dando lugar a uma expressão... Muito. Muito. MUITO assustadora!

Ok, não é pra tanto. Eu não me importaria com o mesmo olhar em outra pessoa... Você sabe, alguém que não vive sorrindo e cantarolando músicas sem sentido nos lugares mais impróprios possíveis...

- Hum? – Coloco um de meus raros sorrisos no rosto, e me inclino em sua direção. – Não consigo te ouvir com a música...

O que é parcialmente verdade. Quer dizer, se começassem a tocar uma música agitada eu realmente não conseguiria ouvi-la.

- Ayumu... – Ela solta meu braço e coloca as mãos na cintura, como se estivesse a ponto de me passar um sermão.

- Juro que não fui eu! – _'Brilhante, Ayumu.'_ Parabenizo minha própria estupidez.

Nooossa! Isso soou muito suspeito!

Estou atento aos olhos escuros da garota, arregalados pela surpresa de minha afirmação, enquanto tento fazer meu cérebro voltar a funcionar e pensar em uma explicação que faça sentido.

- O que você fez? – Ela pergunta lentamente, e posso ver o brilho divertido em seus olhos.

Tenho que admitir que ela quase fica bonita quando está com esse ar de 'conte-me seus segredos'...

Por que 'quase'? Ora, essa é Hiyono Yuzaki! Nos conhecemos desde o ginásio e eu sei que por trás dessa máscara de perfeição e cumplicidade, existe uma verdadeira bomba-relógio... Logo vai fazer algo idiota como trombar no garçom ou provocar um pequeno incêndio com as velas que decoram as mesas e...

Hum... Talvez se eu enrolá-la por alguns minutos não precise dar uma explicação para o que quer que ela esteja tentando me culpar...

- Ayumu Narumi!

Droga! Nome inteiro!

Ela deve estar muito irritada mesmo, e eu nem sei a razão... Será que não fiquei apenas imaginando a mentira do sapo? Será que em meio ao tédio colossal desse baile estúpido acabei deixando escapar isso para algumas das fofoqueiras de plantão?

Balanço a cabeça, afastando a possibilidade. Eu lembraria se tivesse deixado escapar essa invenção... Não lembraria?

Hiyono não parece estar ficando mais calma com minha reação estranha. Tenho que me lembrar de nunca mais, mas nunca mais MESMO, me deixar convencer a ajudá-la... Não importa quão inocentes esses grandes olhos castanhos pareçam quando ela faz cara de vitima indefesa...

Desisto!

- O que exatamente fiz para deixá-la zangada?

- Estava bocejando!

Dou graças pela parede à minhas costas ou teria capotado no chão, porque essa é a razão mais estúpida que já ouvi na vida. Ela só pode estar brincando...

- Você está brincando, certo?

- É claro que não. – Observo-a cruzar os braços, uma expressão contrariada contorcendo as feições delicadas. – Estamos em uma festa! Tem um monte de gente para conversar, música para dançar...

- Você sabe que eu não—

- Comida boa para se comer!

Minhas costas batem contra a parede, e dessa vez eu quase cai mesmo. Quem mais pensaria com o estômago?

- Não estou com fome.

- Como não? – Ela aproxima o rosto do meu. – Prove algo! Quero saber a receita daquela torta!

- Planejando incendiar a cozinha novamente?

Eu me sentira mal com a expressão magoada se não a conhecesse tão bem. Não estou mentindo. Ela realmente incendiou umas duas cozinhas nos últimos seis meses... Hiyono não tem o direito de ficar magoada por ouvir a verdade!

- Você sabe que estou melhorando. Da ultima vez só queimei uma panela, não paredes e... Ahn... – Ela sorri novamente, daquele modo inocente que sempre me faz rir. – Seja bonzinho e faça o que estou pedindo, Ayumu...

- Não. – Ela agarra meu braço e tenho que fazer força para não ser arrastado. Credo, ela engordou na ultima semana? Ou será que tomou alguma poção que a deixou mais forte? – Já me convenceu a fazer uma coisa por você... Esqueceu nosso acordo?

- Só posso pedir um favor por dia.

- Vim a seu estúpido baile então—

- Eu pedi para que me acompanhasse ontem. – Ela sorri – Tecnicamente você está realizando o que pedi ontem, então...

A voz dela fica mais baixa a cada palavra, e o sorriso inocente aumenta. Acho que finalmente notou minha testa franzindo com a teoria idiota que está tentando formular para me obrigar a... Ficar provando comida por ai.

- Não é não.

Todo mundo tem que impor limites... Se eu aceitar isso qual será o próximo passo? Essa garota maluca vai me convencer a invadir a cozinha e ameaçar o cozinheiro para que me passe a receita?

- Por favor?

- Não nessa vida. – Vejo-a abrir a boca para protestar. – E nem na próxima. – Tiro a mão dela de meu braço – Portanto se seu próximo plano inclui a possibilidade de me matar, apenas para ressuscitar e assim me convencer a –

Hiyono pisca, e quase posso ver as engrenagens em sua cabeça trabalhando incessantemente com a possibilidade.

- Você não vai me matar, Hiyono.

- Como você é mórbido... – Ela suspira. – Eu não pensei em matá-lo... Acho que não conseguiria ressuscitá-lo a tempo de não haver danos cerebrais...

- Você realmente pensou na possibilidade!

Estou chocado com essa descoberta... Eu sempre soube que ela era meio estranha, mas pelo visto enlouqueceu completamente.

- Só um pouquinho... – Ela pisca, sorrindo sem graça. – Foi brincadeira, eu não estava pensando nisso.

- Sei... – Finjo prestar muita atenção nos casais dançando, apenas para não ter que continuar a conversa com a garota maluca e descobrir mais detalhes que com certeza me causarão pesadelos.

- Ayumu...

- Não.

- Mas...

- Não!

- Você nem sabe o que eu quero dizer! – Ela acerta um tapa em meu ombro. – Grosso insensível!

Suspiro.

- O que você quer?

- Dança comigo?

- Não.

Só depois de responder percebo que o pedido não tem nada a ver com invasões de cozinhas e ameaças a cozinheiros e ajudantes. Nenhum plano meio terroristas para descobrir receitas, que ela com certeza não conseguirá pôr em prática.

Viro a cabeça em sua direção, imaginando que encontrarei a costumeira expressão de cachorro sem dono, os olhos castanhos cheios de lágrimas, a perfeita imagem de uma criança injustiçada, mas ao contrário do quadro que minha imaginação pintou, Hiyono está encostada à parede, os olhos fixos no centro do salão, observando os casais dançarem como se não houvesse nada mais interessante para fazer.

Esse é um dos raros momentos que não penso como essa garota é curiosa, atrapalhada, e completamente tola. Tudo em que posso pensar é que ela parece realmente adorável...

Quando fica calada.

Estou quase arrependido por ter negado o pedido, chego a abrir a boca para dizer a ela que aceito com a condição de que ela não se aproxime de qualquer cozinha pelo próximo mês quando ela vira a cabeça e me pega fitando seu rosto.

- O que foi?

- Nada... – Volto a olhar para o centro do salão.

- Tem algo no meu rosto?

- Não, Hiyono.

- Minha maquiagem borrou?

- Não tem nada de errado com você.

- Por que ficou me encarando por tanto tempo? – Ela agarra meu braço novamente. – Conte!

- Nada, é só que...

- Sim?

- Por um momento você pareceu quase humana.

Não me dou conta pelos próximos minutos de quão errada a frase soou. Apenas quando o silencio se prolonga, e os dedos delicados apertam meu braço com toda a força é que finalmente noto que cometi um engano.

- Como assim 'pareci quase humana'? – Ela franze o cenho, os olhos castanhos parecendo soltar faíscas. – O que acha que sou? Um robô? Algum animal em extinção? Um monstro?

- Algo do tipo...

- AYUMU!

Eu preciso MESMO pensar antes de responder as perguntas de Hiyono. A voz estridente vai ficar soando alguns minutos no meu ouvido, mas esqueço completamente desse detalhe quando a ponta fina do sapato dela encontra minha canela.

- Você é um grosso idiota!

- Espera um pouco, Hiyono. – Sigo-a, o mais rápido que posso, sentindo o local que ela acertou latejando a cada passo desajeitado que dou. – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- Mentiroso!

- Verdade. – Consigo segurar seu braço, e isso finalmente a faz parar – Você normalmente está elétrica, tem idéias estranhas, só pensa em comida e fala super rápido... Admita, Hiyono, as pessoas mal conseguem acompanhar o que você diz quando está discursando toda animada e... AI!

Eu deveria ter previsto que ela chutaria minha canela novamente... Ao menos teve a cortesia de não mirar a mesma perna.

- Idiota!

Deixo-me cair sentado na cadeira mais próxima, ignorando o olhar chocado da mulher de quem acabei de roubar o assento.

Hiyono continua se afastando, com cara de poucos amigos, e ao menos isso faz com que as pessoas estúpidas e desocupadas parem de comentar sobre ela. Imagino que estejam com medo de que ela pare de fingir não ouvi-las e resolva lhes dispensar o mesmo tratamento que deu ao acompanhante.

Esfrego minha canela dolorida e sorrio. Ganhar alguns hematomas é um preço pequeno a pagar para que parem de falar sobre a adorável e tola Hiyono. Quem sabe da próxima vez espalhem boatos realmente interessantes...

Isso seria realmente divertido. Preciso me lembrar quando é o próximo evento e...

Balanço a cabeça, afastando tal pensamento.

O que estou pensando? Eu odeio bailes e qualquer tipo de reunião social!

Nunca mais, não importa o que ela diga, nunca mais vou deixar que me convença a acompanhá-la a algum lugar!


End file.
